Unexpected
by Anna Marcia Gregorio
Summary: Zuko has Katara as a hostage, which he hopes will lure out the avatar. After two months though, he is beginning to have some doubts... please review, adn enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It had only been two months since the four of them had been separated. It was only two months since she was found and captured by Zuko. But the strange thing was that Katara didn't feel immensely threatened by him… at least on yet.

Katara lay awake, as she often did since she was forced to become the hostage of Zuko. The ground was cold and hard but she didn't mind, it was better that a cell that she could have been forced to endure if the price was still with his ship's crew. Even though he no longer had men at his command, he still tirelessly searched for Aang. Katara found it comforting that Zuko's uncle still traveled with them. She somehow felt safer.

"Where is that avatar?" Zuko asked yet again. His question was met with silence. "I asked you a question." He said quietly

Silence.

Katara quickly feigned sleep and hoped that Zuko would believe the act.

"I know you're awake. I saw you stiffen when I spoke. Now, answer my question." The quietness of his voice was eerie. Katara still hadn't answered when she felt his warm breath against her ear. "Where is he?" Katara jumped a couple of inches from the ground. She almost screamed but his hand covered her mouth before she could emit one. He removed his hand from her mouth after a few moments.

"I'm not telling you anything." She spat at him. For the past few months she had spent with Zuko and his uncle, she had been harassed with questions day in and out. Every question was the same. Where was the avatar? She knew that they wouldn't believe her if she told the truth that she didn't even know herself. She had tried to explain that point but what came out was instead a defiant answer that provoked glares from the banished prince.

Zuko grabbed her bound wrists and she winced in pain. She could feel his frustration in his hands, as they felt like they were burning her skin. Zuko pulled her up and dragged her deeper into the woods so they wouldn't awake his uncle. Since the movement of her arms were limited she couldn't bend and therefore was helpless in a fight against him.

When they arrived at a small clearing in the woods, Zuko shoved her against a tree. She slowly slid to the ground as he paced in front of her.

He suddenly came to a halt and turned toward her. "Why are you still trying to protect him? If they really cared for you, they would have attempted to rescue you by now. They arnt coming back for you," he taunted. Katara stared at him and glared at him. She knew that they would find her. They had to, they just had to.

_But what if they don't? What if they don't even care?_

Katara quickly banished these thoughts and looked away from Zuko in defiance, "they will come back for me" she whispered quietly.

Zuko bend down in front of her. "They wont. You and I both know that." Katara stared at him. She slowly rubbed the makeshift rope against the bark of the tree and it slowly freed her hands. She noticed the glint of a stream a bit to the west of her and decided she'd try to make a run for it . She stood up so quickly that Zuko was knocked off balance in surprise, but he quickly stood up and followed after her. He got as far a the stream and looked around, knowing that she would want to be around her element.

"Trying to resist?" he called out. "if you want so badly to be free, come out and fight! Or are you too afraid to do so?"

A water whip snapped at his head so suddenly he wasn't able to dodge it.

"I am not afraid of you. " Katara stated as she walked out from hiding.

_"Maybe you should be"_ thought Zuko. Be shot a flame at her feet, hoping ot knock her off balance, but she narrowly escaped it. He did a whole series of movements to distract her. He noticed that it when she water bended it took her a bit longer to do a movement than he did. He easily got behind her. And hid in the darkness. Waiting till she let down her guard

Katara looked around, waiting for an attack. She knew that Zuko wouldn't just allow her to flee when she was the best hope of luring the avatar to them. She didn't dare call out for him to come back and fight, he was stronger than her by the smallest amount but it was almost dawn.

_Come on Katara,_ she thought, take this as a chance to run. _Run! You can escape. Just run!_ Katara bended some of the stream water into the small flask at her waist and made for an escape as Zuko reappeared behind her and grabbed her waist, trapping her hand at her side.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down." He criticized. She struggled to get away from his grasp when he did the strangest thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender 

_She struggled to get away from his grasp when he did the strangest thing._

He released her.

Zuko began walking away leaving a dumbfounded Katara near the stream with her eyes wide in shock. Zuko glanced back at her and saw that she was still standing there.

"Since the avatar wont be coming for you, I have no further use for you. You are only a burden that has to constantly be watched." Zuko knew the words were harsh but he didn't care, the sooner she left the sooner his plan could work. He continued walking away from her and headed back to the camp where his uncle still laid in a deep slumber.

Zuko feigned sleep in case the girl came back to see if she was really free. He heard the rustling of leaves and the snapping of twigs as she drew closer. He'd let her think she was free for a few hours before he took up the chase again…

She soon ran back into the forest, desperately trying to find a town or place where she could rest and hopefully catch news about the whereabouts of Aang, Sokka, and Toph. But as the minuets grew into hours, the last words that Zuko spoke were beginning to sink in and taint her thoughts with doubt.

_What if they truly don't care?_

Katara quickly shoved the thoughts from her mind again and wondered in the forest until she came across an old dirt path. Hope still remained for her.

Iroh woke up late the next morning and saw his nephew practicing his bending. He noticed that one tree in particular had scorch marks all over its trunk and that some leaves were burnt to a crisp.

"Good Morning, Zuko." he yawned.

"There is something I need to talk to you about." Zuko replied. Iroh looked around the camp and saw that the young water bender girl was missing. "Zuko, what happened to Katara?"

"I released her. That brings me to my point, I will be leaving you alone." When Iroh quizzically looked at him Zuko explained that he was going to follow her and hope that she would lead him to the avatar. Iroh quietly took in all this information.

"When?"

"Now." Zuko quickly pulled his stuff together and told his uncle that he should stay at an Earth Nation town a couple of days to the west. After that he soon departed his uncle in pursuit of Katara.

When Zuko had gone a safe distance from his uncle he pulled out his Blue Spirit mask and placed it where he could easily put it on if there came a situation that called for it.

Zuko was walking along a dirt road when he heard muffled voices in the near distance. He quickly grabbed his mask and placed it over his face as he approached the voices.

"What are you doing here?" Spat the voice of Katara. For a moment, Zuko thought that she had spotted him, despite the mask. But as he soon spotted her, he soon realized that she was peaking to the leader of a band of boys.

"Now, now, Katara. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" came a mocking reply; a boy came forward toward Katara. Katara, in response, walked backward and bumped into a tree.

"You are not a friend of mine." She said with disgust in her voice. Zuko was shocked at her tone. She hadn't even talked to him in such a tone.

"Come on Katara. We had a simple disagreement. Why can't we be past that?" The boy stepped closer to her, eliminating the space between Katara and himself. "It was only a earth bending town that was infested with a fire nation troop." He reached out a hand to stoke her cheek, but she slapped it away before he could touch her.

"They were innocent people! If Sokka, hadn't have warned them, children, innocent people would have been murdered!" Zuko couldn't see the boys face, but he saw the boy tense at her words.

"They were traitors," he grabbed Katara's shoulder and she winced at the touch.

"You're hurting me," she stated, but he ignored her and continued.

"They were helping our enemies! They were weak; letting those vile men use their resources. They are no better than the fire nation!" The boy was practically shouting.

"Let go of me!"

The boy stuck Katara against the cheek and the force of the hit forced her to hit her head against the tree and she grabbed her head in pain as she knelt.

"Your no better than them either."

For some reason, Zuko couldn't stand watching this any longer. He felt frustration at Katara for allowing this man to abuse her and Anger at the boy for hitting her in the first place. He drew his twin swords from their scabbard, and sprung from his hiding spot.

He rushed at the group of boys, attacking each one individually. His surprise attack had thrown them off guard and therefore he had the better advantage. The group started to resist, but his skills with his swords were unmatched and quickly cut their wooden weapons in half. They began to flee from him and back into the words, their leader the last to go. The boy called out to Katara before he left though, "This isn't goodbye Katara! I'll be speaking to you again!" and then he disappeared into the lush green of the woods.

Zuko replaced his swords back into the scabbard as he turned to Katara, who was staring at the mask man who had come to her rescue.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Silence.

Zuko found it funny that not a few evenings ago, they had been in a similar situation, but he was the one asking the questions and she was the one that wasn't talking.

He knelt down next to her and reached out to access the damage, but she flinched away from his outstretched hand.

"Don't touch me." She warned, but Zuko grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly and gently looked at her head wound. She found her strength again and snatched back her wrist and stood up quickly. "I'm fine." She said, trying to keep the stranger from coming closer, she looked at the ground and saw her water pouch lying on the ground and quickly grabbed it. She bended the water to fit her hand and placed it over her wound.

When she was done with her healing she bended the water back into her pouch and turned to face her savior.

"I, um... thank you." She stated. But she didn't see the masked man. He was already gone. She looked around but saw nothing. After a few moments she started slowly on her way again.

Zuko came out of hiding again and went to the tree where Katara had been harassed. He looked at the ground and saw a lone weed on the ground. He recalled the conversation and found that following Katara had just gotten a bit more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, if I did, you would be familiar with my name… 

Please feel free to leave any suggestions for this story… and I guess that is it for now. Enjoy!

He recalled the conversation and found that following Katara had just gotten a bit more interesting.

Who was he? Why did he save me? 

Katara was a bit preoccupied with her thoughts of the mysterious stranger. The situation was still running through her mind. It had happened so fast she still thought she would suddenly find herself on the ground waking from a daze. But the bruise on the side of her face reminded her that she wouldn't be so lucky.

Jet had found her and perhaps he wanted revenge. If it hadn't been for Sokka, his plan would have been successful. She had to find Aang, Toph, and Sokka about Jet. Surely Jet would want to attempt something just as awful again. That bit was obvious since he took the time to track her down.

Maybe it was just a coincident. He probably saw me on his way somewhere and recognized me and wanted to torment me…

But if that **is** the case, that means he already has something planned! I have to get to the others!

Her thoughts were so wound up; she didn't even stop to think that someone might be tailing her. Which is what Zuko had been doing for the past few days.

He found it disturbing how he had acted so rashly without much thought when Katara was struck. After two years of nonstop searching and meditating, one would think that he would have become more patient, but something just _ticked_ when that boy…

_That boy_, Zuko though bitterly, t_hat boy called out something to Katara before he fled like a coward. What was it…?_

Zuko replayed the events in his mind, searching for the words that were spoken and failed to notice that he was closing the distance between him and Katara and suddenly hit his head against a tree branch and let out a surprised shout.

_Damn!_ He thought as he frantically pulled the Blue Spirit mask and twin daggers. Not a moment after his face was securely hidden did the water bender appear; ready to strike out if it turned to be a foe. He sprung from the ground and quickly was in his fighting stance.

"Its you!" Katara exclaimed with surprise, still ready to attack.

After a few moments, Katara allowed her ice dagger to lose it solid form and bended back into her water pouch. Zuko however never put away his swords; he stepped cautiously away from her, putting distance between them. Katara, however, wanted to explain how thankfully she was.

"I was hoping to run into you," she began. "I wanted to thank you for standing up to Jet and the others for me."

_So his name was Jet,_ Zuko thought. Zuko nodded at her, showing that she accepted her gratitude, and put away his swords hesitantly and slowly.

"My name is Katara," she put forth her hand and waited for the masked man to take it. He didn't. Slightly disappointed, Katara allowed her hand to fall back to her side.

_At least I tried_, she thought. A question pooped into her head. "Why are you here?"

Zuko had almost completely put away his swords when she asked this question. He stopped dead for a brief moment, but the moment didn't go unnoticed like he hoped.

"Were you _following_ me?" she asked suspiciously, here eyes narrowing with distrust. Zuko stood there, staring silently at her. "Well, if you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer you to continue on your own way." She said sharply. She tried to keep the anger in her voice down to a minimum, but she found it harder to do.

This man thinks I cant take care of myself! Why else would he be following me? Men and there egos!

Katara waited for the man to reply, but he only turned his back to her and disappeared into the woods.

If I find him following me again, I'll fight him to prove I don't need a babysitter. Katara searched briefly to make sure he had actually left. Satisfied with her search, she briskly walked away. A few miles ahead, she came across an Earth Nation town and found a place to stay.

Zuko had followed her as discreetly as he could until she entered the town. Once she arrived, he went back deeper into the woods and made his camp for the night.

"Stupid water bender!" he thought out loud. "If she hadn't of allowed herself to be captured by that boy, Jet," he said. As he muttered the name he got even angrier. To release his anger, he started practicing his fire bending.

After many hours, Zuko finally quit his bending due to sheer exhaustion and lay down next to the fire as the sun began to set. He watched the entire process, from the sun sharing the sky with the moon, till it ceased to appear and only the moon was left, a bright, incomplete silver orb. Staring at the moon relaxed his mind and he soon found sleep overwhelming him.

Zuko woke early the next morning, before the sun had completely entered the sky. He decided that he'd enter the village, and in doing so, he would have to forsake his mask and twin swords. He carefully hid the items at the base of a tree and covered them with leaves.

Zuko was about to set foot in the earth nation town when he saw a face that he recognized.

"Look what we got here boys."

Jet. Zuko knew it was Jet. It had only been a few days, but he vividly remembered the boy cornering Katara against a tree. Keep your cool Zuko; this boy isn't worth getting upset about.

"Your not from here are you," Jet asked. Zuko didn't say anything but nodded his head once in agreement. "That's okay, we aren't from here either. We're here to pick up, a little something, maybe recruit a few men for a special project. What do you say?" Jet strode up to Zuko, like there were old chums, and his gang slowly made their way out of the shadows behind him. Zuko glanced around at them.

"I have personal business to take care of. I'm not interested in anything else," he said indifferently he continued to walk until one of Jet's cronies stopped him by standing in his way.

"That's okay. But if you decided to change your mind, we'll be around for a couple of days. And with that, they disappeared behind the wall of trees and greens, abandoned at the entrance.

Zuko stepped inside. He was greeted with many stares, but they were accompanied with smiles. The stares he had gotten used to, but the smiles were of a different matter. Ever since he had begun to grow his hair out, people were more inclined to show him kindness. He told himself to make his business quick and to buy the necessary items like food, enough to last him for a while. He had just finished up when he noticed a familiar hue of blue passing him on their way out of the town. Continuing their journey.

Katara.

**Okay, I know not much happened in this chapter, but I've got some pretty good ideas of what I want to happen in the next! So stick with me here.**

**My ears are open to any helpful suggestions!**

**SilencedProtest**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar. I am just a very big fan of it…

Katara 

Zuko turned all his attention to the young water bender as she made her way to the entrance gates. He kept a safe distance behind her so he would not attract attention to himself and cause any suspicion. Katara had almost made it out, when a voice rang through the crowed streets of the town.

"Katara!"

Zuko cursed and spun himself around and busied himself with a nearby vendors cart. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katara walk backward, puzzled.

"Hae Lyn?" She asked.

"Katara" the woman said after taking a few breaths. "we wanted to give you some items before you left." The woman thrusted a large package into the water benders hands. "This should be enough for you for at least a few days. That's about enough time to last you until you reach another village."

Katara was generally surprised and thankful. "You shouldn't have, Hae Lyn-" she began but Hae Lyn cut her off.

"No. Katara, it was an honor to be of any help to you. I wish you luck on your journey." The woman bowed at Katara, who replied with the same gesture.

After a few moments of goodbyes, Katara madder her way out of the town, with Zuko close behind.

Katara was sure she felt someone watching her. She felt their eyes on her ever since she left the Earth Nation town. Though she found it unnerving and scary, she was armed with her water pouch. She felt somewhat confidant.

As it neared the second day since her departure, she was getting frustrated. Knowing that she was being followed caused her to loose much sleep, and she anxiously awaited some form of attack. Finally, unable to bear another night waiting in fear, she yelled out angrily.

"I know you're out there! Show your self you coward!"

Zuko held his breath, wondering what he should do. But he was saved from making a decision when he heard a familiar voice.

"Katara…"

"I should have known it was you. What do you want Jet?" she asked calmly. Zuko watched what was conspiring in the small pathway and could see the amount of energy it took for Katara to keep the hatred from her voice.

"I'm glad that you are acting a bit more civilized wince we last spoke," Jet stated. He ignored the low, angry growl that escaped Katara's lips. "I want you to come with me and my fellow rebels."

"And why, WHY, would I do that?" Katara asked, her eyes glowing with hatred. Zuko also noticed the hint of surprise in her voice.

"Well, having a water bender with us, would certainly be useful, among other things, can you think of how much we can get done if we had the will of the water at our bidding?" Jet stated.

_Is he so caught up in his little fantasy world, that he doesn't realize how angry he is making Katara?_ Zuko thought. Zuko was so caught up in his own thought that he didn't even realize that _he_ was angry. Zuko felt the urge to do something, anything, but stopped when he noticed Jet do a particular movement with his left hand, as if he was signaling someone.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he saw the rest of Jet's group crawl out of the shadowed forest that surrounded Katara. He turned his gaze at the water bender and saw her eyes flicker nervously from left to right as Jet's comrades approached her from all angles.

Katara hurriedly uncapped her water pouch and bended the water, but her movements weren't fast enough. Jet rushed at her and grabbed both her wrists and held on tightly as she struggled furiously to free her self.

"Let me go!" she shouted at him.

"Katara, you look tired, I think you should get some rest," Jet muttered. A swift movement of his hand against her neck, and she fell limply into his arms. "There, there now," Jet soothed to the unconscious girl, "don't worry, everything will be alright."

Jet picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder. "Gather her belongings. When she comes to, she wont be in the best mood and so we need to take a few precautions before she wakes up."

Jet's gang hurriedly gathered the water benders few possessions and hurriedly followed after Jet.

Zuko was curious as to what exactly were Jet's plans. He quickly decided what his actions were to be and acted swiftly.

Jet was walked along the path; his small army of rebels following him, when he spotted a figure walking slowly ahead of them and quickly repositioned Katara in his arms. Her body fit snugly against his chest as he carried her. When Jet recognized the face in front of him, he let out a small smirk.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," Jet said.

Zuko whirled around to see Jet behind him. he noticed the sleeping Katara in his arms and felt a surge of anger. But, despite the emotion he felt, he forced a small smirk.

"I was hoping I would run into you," Zuko stated, "I've reconsidered your offer. If you still would like an extra member, I'm ready to help."

Jet's smiled widened. "Of course you still welcome to join our humble group."

There was a brief silence as the two boys stood there. Zuko glanced at the 'sleeping' Katara. "Is that what you went to 'pick up' back at town?" Zuko asked, already knowing the answer.

"Katara? Oh, yeah. She's an old friend of mine. I ran across her earlier. I'm trying to persuade her to come with us. She'd be very useful if we can get her to join us.

"If your friends, wouldn't she agree to help you anyway?" before he realized it, the words were out of Zuko's mouth. But he didn't back down. This _boy _was cradling Katara against himself. He was acting as if he was familiar with her. Zuko thought bitterly.

"Lets just say we had a bit of a falling out." Jet said dully. A scowl had formed where his smirk was.

Zuko quietly smiled at his accomplishment. "Why? What happened?" he pressed. Before Jet, could answer him, Katara mumbled something. Both boys stared at her.

"I think we should make camp here," Jet told Zuko. Jet looked around and spotted a lone tree off in the distance. He left Zuko and the rest of his gang to bind Katara to the tree.

"Katara," Jet whispered quietly. "Katara, wake up." He waited for the water bender to fully regain her senses. As he saw her eyes widen and her attempts to mover her hand, he attempted to talk to her. "Katara, I know you're upset at the moment-"

"Upset! You tied me to a tree!" she spat at him. She would have said more, but Jet's hand covered her mouth.

"Listen to me Katara," he said in a warning tone. "at the moment, I have the upper hand. Now, … OUCH!" his hand flew away from her mouth as she bit him. He backed away and stared down at the girl. Furious, he stepped closer and lifted his hand as if to hit her. Katara quickly shut her eyes and waited for the strike to hit her.

But it never did.

"You shouldn't hit a girl."

Katara's eyes snapped open at the voice. _No_, she thought. She stared in horror at Zuko. He was standing behind Jet, looking extremely mad. It took her a few moments to realize that she never felt Jet strike her because Zuko held a death-tight grip on Jet's wrist.

Jet was momentarily shocked, but regained his composure and quickly jerked his wrist from Zuko's grasp.

"What are you doing here?" Jet asked.

"well, you never explained to me what exactly what your project was, so I decided to ask you when I saw you 'speaking' to this girl."

_This girl? What are you playing Zuko?_ thought Katara. Jet and Zuko stared at each other angrily, but then Jet smirked as if nothing had happened.

"What was your name again?"

"Lee," Zuko replied immediately.

"Well, Lee, we- us rebels- have taken it upon our selves to rid our country of fire nation scum. We have been monitoring a few troops recently and were headed on our way there, when a few things caught our eye." He glanced at Katara and then backs at Zuko. "We will be attacking them in a few days time, and in those few days we will be deciding on the best plan of action we can make against them."

Katara tore her gaze from Zuko's unreadable face and stared at Jet.

"Jet! You can't kill them! This has to stop, now!"

"Katara," Jet said, "I'll be talking to you later." He turned to Lee, "Lee, would you do me a favor? I'd like you to guard Katara. I'm going back to the camp and discuss a few things with the rest of the group. When we reach a decision, we'll tell you what's going to happen."

"What? You're leaving me with _him_?"

Both Zuko and Jet turned back to Katara. Zuko looked at her and held a finger to his lips. Since Jet was in front of him, he didn't see the gesture. "It's him or me Katara."

After a few moments, Katara reluctantly mumbled a "fine" before falling into silence.

"Lee, watch yourself." Jet said before leaving the two of them.

Zuko and Katara waited a few moments before bursting out.

"What are you doing here?"

"You stupid peasant!"

"Like you have much of a title either, " Katara stated. Zuko growled and clenched his fists. Whips of smoke curled into the air from his hands.

"If it weren't for your boyfriend, I wouldn't have to be here," he replied angrily.

"He is **not** my boyfriend!" Katara hissed.

Although Zuko still clenched his fists, he felt relief. "It doesn't matter what I'm doing here. What does matter is knowing how we are going to do to stop him." he said, regaining composure. Katara immediately stopped fuming and started thinking.

"You'll have to sabotage," she stated.

"Yes, but how? "Zuko pressed.

"I don't know! I don't know what horrible plan he has ready!" she said frustrated. She didn't like the fact that she was standing there with her hands tied behind her back, and having the man who was dead set on capturing her friend in front of her. It was nerve wrecking.

Zuko saw the look of frustration and anger on her face an immediately regretted pushing to hard. She was basically helpless at the moment and he wasn't helping. He saw her look up and to the sides, looking wishful and hopeful.

"Ah! Damn it, Katara! Why did you have to tell him to go his won way!" she muttered under her breath. Zuko barely caught the words, but understood the meaning immediately. She was referring to their encounter earlier, when the Blue Spirit mask hid him.

_Not yet, it's too risky._ He thought

The two of them fell into silence, since neither one of them knew what to do, they remained quite until Jet came and found them both thinking thoughtfully.

"The rest of the group and I have been discussing and we have come to the conclusion that in five days, we will attack the fire nation troop at dawn."

"And how are we going to do that?" Zuko asked.

Jet smiled. "The Avatar is a wanted man, so the fire nation must have heard about his traveling companions and friend."

Zuko glanced at Katara. A glare was formed on her face.

"Why does everyone see me as bait?" she asked out loud. Zuko almost smiled briefly at her comment but remained unreadable.

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with school and such… Please review and all that Jazz. 

**SilencedProtest**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Yet again, I regret to inform you that I do not own Avatar… But still hope for Zutara!

"_Why does everyone see me as bait?" she asked out loud. Zuko almost smiled briefly at her comment but remained unreadable._

"What do you mean by that Katara? Jet asked, curious.

"What I mean is that arrogant jerks that think too highly of themselves always assume that in order to get the upper hand in a situation, they feel the need to tie me to a tree and demand that I act like a timid girl that needs to be rescued." Katara spat out the insults, knowing fully that both of the two boys in front of her understood.

Zuko scowled at her, warning her to be quiet before this boy, started to suspect anything. There was a moment of silence between the three of them when Jet starting laughing.

"Katara, once you start acting like a threat, then others will start treating you like one. But, right now, your alone, lost in the woods, away from your brother and the avatar, and at the mercy of any soul who comes across you. Be thankful it was me who found you and not some fire nation man." He laughter had stopped but a mischievous smirk was left on his face. He walked closer to the tree and placed a hand on the tree, beside her head. Zuko saw her shudder at being so close to Jet.

_What are you up to? Stay away from her!_ Zuko's mind screamed, but neither his face nor voice spoke out his furious protest.

Jet was leaning in very close to Katara. In an act of defiance against him, Katara glared at him, daring him to try to do anything. "Katara, you wouldn't have to be in such a… situation… if you'd only agree to willingly help us, the Freedom Fighters." Jet's voice has deepened as he spoke sincerely into her ear.

"Oh, Jet," Katara whispered back. Zuko looked at her in horror. _She isn't really going to help him, is she? _He thought. Zuko felt his hands clench in anger and the blood drain from his face as the prospect of Katara with Jet. Zuko continued to watch the two of them. "Jet," Katara repeated. There was the sound of movement and an intake of breath followed by a groan before Zuko realized what had happened.

_Kudos to you Katara. Kudos to you._ Zuko praised to her in his mind. Instead of melting into Jet's twisted embrace, Katara had softened only briefly to allow Jet the false secure feeling of winning her trust. As he lowered his defenses, Katara kneed him in the groin and forced him to back away from her. Zuko fought the urge to laugh at the boy as he bent over in pain and had a slight problem with breathing evenly.

"Jet," Katara sighed, "you wouldn't be in this…. situation… if only you'd realize that I despise you."

Jet finally stood up straight and glared at Katara as he walked back toward her. "Listen, Katara, your stuck here. You don't want to make an enemy out of me." He warned.

To which Katara stated simply, "I already have." More silence ensued. Before Jet turned away, he smiled at her and raised his hand close to her head. Katara barely flinched, but both Jet and Zuko noticed it. Jet's smile became a smirk again as he gently rested his hand against her cheek.

"Maybe after all of this is over…" he contemplated. Be removed his hand and turned away when he saw Zuko and remembered he had been there the whole time.

"Lee," he called, "since you are the new recruit, you have the pleasure of guarding our guest first.

Zuko nodded, but remained silent. Jet walked past him and went back to the campsite where the other Freedom Fighters were.

"So," Zuko began, wanting to break the silence, "you and that boy-"

"-Jet-"

"-are pretty familiar with each other." He used his words carefully because he knew he was treading on dangerous ground.

Katara laughed coldly. "Hardly." Zuko released a breath he had unconsciously been holding. "What does it matter to you, _Lee_? Your just as bad as him-"

"-am not!" Zuko denied. "How can you compare me to that- to that child!" he asked angry and insulted deeply.

"Are you serious? Both of you are too wrapped up in your little games to see the bigger picture! You- well you just won't stop following Aang, Toph, Sokka and myself. You're dead set on capturing Aang; you don't see the good that he is capable of. He could end this war and you can't see that because you are blinded by your own goals! And Jet thinks that he is helping our cause be destroying the Fire Nation soldiers, and doest stop to think and see that he's doing the opposite! Both of you can't seem to get your act together and see what is really going on! You both-"

"Don't compare me to that boy." Zuko stared at her with the coldest gaze he had. Katara looked at him only momentarily before lowering her gaze, but she didn't apologize.

The sun was setting below the horizon as the moon began to take its place as the center of the sky.

"Zuko?"

"What?"

"How are we going to stop him? He'll know you let me escape if I disappear, and if you go on your own, he'll either strike before the next five days or go to another plan that is equally horrible if not worse." Katara let her words sink in. she watched Zuko mull things over when another question came to mind.

"Why are you here?"

Zuko was taken back by this question. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? Why did you join Jet? And why did you stop him from hitting me earlier?"

"I don't know." He replied. But his feelings thought otherwise. _Yes you do! You're here because she's here. You want to make sure that boy didn't hurt her and then decided to join that child's little gang to stop them and take Katara back. And when he was about to hit her you-_

_Shut it!_ His head snapped. he didn't want Katara to have the slightest hint of what went through his head.

"Well, thank you." Katara said quietly and sincerely.

Zuko glanced at her and saw that she had just fallen asleep. "Your welcome."

The next morning, Zuko woke up as the sun rose into the sky and watched as the moon disappeared, He stood up and stretched out before walking over to Katara to wake her up.

"Katara, tomorrow, we're going to make a run for it." he whispered as she stirred only slightly. "Katara?"

"Hmmm?" she said quietly in her sleep. "Not now Zuko, I don't want to fight. Just let me… sleep a little longer…"

Zuko stared at the girl. She was dreaming about him, even if it was about them fighting, he smiled as he looked at her form, still tied to the three.

"Katara," Zuko said again but more firmly, "Katara, get up." but still the girl slept. Zuko thought about what he could do and decided to pull out his old mask again.

Katara woke up as she felt a pair of hands gently move her. She opened her eyes to see the face of her rescuer from before. She felt a gloved hand gently press over mouth in case she let slip a small shout of surprise. Katara nodded at the man, signaling that she would remain silent.

The Zuko's masked face disappeared from her view as he went to cut her bonds but was interrupted as he heard her hiss at him to hide. Zuko quickly dove behind a thick tree as Jet came into the clearing.

"What happened to Lee?" Jet asked Katara.

"How would I know?" she replied coldly.

"It doesn't matter. it actually means we wont be interrupted." Jet said. As he came closer, Katara stiffened. "Relax Katara, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"Well, I don't feel in the mood to speaking with you. Or be next to you or even see you. So go back to your little campsite and devise some other mass murder plan that doesn't involve me!" she shouted at him

Jet frowned at her as he placed a hand on her cheek again.

"Get away from me."

"Katara-" jet started.

"What part of 'get away from me' do you not understand?" she asked angrily.

Jet didn't reply with words, instead me moved closer to her and covered her mouth with his own. Katara was surprised at his action and tried to scream but Jet's lips were firmly closed on hers. She struggled against him, but he wouldn't release her. When turning her head to the side didn't throw him off, she didn't the only thing she could think of and bite his lip.

"OUCH!" Jet's hand traveled to his lower lip. He jerked his hand back as he felt warm liquid on his fingertips. Blood.

"Never do that again," Jet said angrily as he glared at her.

"Never touch me and I wont have to." Katara shot back. "Don't ever try to do that again or-"

"-or what?" Jet dared, but when he noticed Katara's lack of a reply was due to something over his shoulder, he turned to look, too. The last thing he saw was the image of a blue demon striking him with the hilt of its sword.

Katara was relieved to see the masked man show up and save her from Jet. She had completely forgotten about him when Jet had advanced on her.

"Thank you." She said as he cut the rope that bound her to the tree. "For freeing me and for knocking him out." The man held up and hand, signaling to her that she needn't thank him. "I'd also like to apologize, for the last time we, or rather, I spoke. I acted a bit rashly and paranoid and assumed things about you."

Zuko continue walking ahead of her, leading her safely away from Jet and his Freedom Fighters. When he saw him kiss her, he felt his rage explode and threw caution into the wind as he removed himself from his hiding place. And what's more, he doesn't regret what he did, in fact if there was one thing he did regret; it was not doing it sooner so he could have saved Katara from having to deal with it.

"Um, I'm sorry, but did you do something to that guy who was guarding me?" Katara asked.

Her voice pulled Zuko out of his daze. _Is she worried about me?_ When he stopped to look at her, Katara explained what she meant a bit clearer.

"That man who was guarding me was trying to help me. He was acting like he was with them so we could stop them from killing innocent people." Katara said. "You didn't hurt him or anything, did you?"

Zuko shook his head. She sighed in relief.

"I hope he finds his uncle soon." Katara muttered as she continued forward. Zuko looked at her and saw that she was a bit shocked at dazed. He acted on him impulse again and grabbed her hand as he continued to lead the way. He thought that she would surely pull her hand from his grasp, and was surprised when she sped up to be closer to him instead.

They walked for many hours and many miles in silence until Zuko stopped and made gestures sating that they would camp there for the night before moving on. Katara started to walk off to gather some firewood and made some fruit when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She faced the masked man as he gently pulled her back to where their camp would be and he sat her down. He left her there, and went in search of supplies.

Katara gladly stayed where her rescuer told her. She needed to think things over and tried to form a plan of reuniting with her friends.

When Zuko came back, he had found her staring into the flames that he had started for a campfire before going to get more wood and finding food. He handed her one of the fruit he had found. She thanked him and continued to stare at the flames.

"Can I travel with you?" she asked. Zuko shook his head no

"Please? It would only be a little bit. I just need to get far enough and then at a nearby village I could leave and you'd be back to traveling on your own. Please?"

Zuko wanted to shake his head no but found himself reluctantly agreeing to it instead.

"Really?" she asked. When he nodded yet again, she sprang to her feat and hugged him in gratitude. "Thank you so much!"

After eating their meal, Katara decided that she should probably get some sleep. She moved closer to the fire and rested her head on her arm as she slowly drifted asleep. Zuko remained awake for hours. He saw her shiver from the cold and immediately focused his attention on the fire and added warmth to it.

"I'm sorry, Katara," he whispered as he left her at the campfire.

Katara woke the next morning as the sunlight hit her eyelids though the branches high above her. She looked around to see her friend who wore the blue mask but instead saw the face of Prince Zuko instead.


End file.
